warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hawkheart
|namest = Warrior: Medicine Cat: |namesl = Hawkheart Hawkheart |apps = Barkface |livebooks = ''Tallstar's Revenge, Yellowfang's Secret, Crookedstar's Promise, Bluestar's Prophecy }} Hawkheart is a mottled dark brown tom with yellow eyes and graying whiskers. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Tallstar's Revenge :Hawkheart is first seen in the Prologue while Heatherstar is receiving her nine lives. After seeing his leader stumble and fall to her knees, he asks her if she's alright. Daisytail replies she is strong. When StarClan leaves, he tells Heatherstar that they should return to the Moonstone since their ancestors have faded. He then pads down the slope and vanishes into the shadows. :Hawkheart along with Heatherstar, and Reedwhisker are seen at the bottom of the Meeting Hollow with their breath billowing as they spoke. He then looks up and catches Tallkit's eye and murmurs that their youngest kit was exploring again. He was mentioned by Palebird to Tallkit as a warning that Hawkheart had little patience with kits and to stay away from him. :''More coming soon. ''Yellowfang's Secret :In the prologue, Goosefeather halts beside the Moonstone after having led the medicine cats. He nods to each medicine cat as he names them. With an impatient twitch of his tail, Hawkheart mutters to Goosefeather to get on with the ceremony. Goosefeather glares at Hawkheart, but performs the medicine cat apprentice ceremony. He is also noted to be sitting a couple tail-lengths away with the other medicine cats as Featherpaw's ceremony progresses. :He is seen again later when Yellowfang goes with Sagewhisker to become a medicine cat apprentice. He is supportive of the ShadowClan cat, telling her that he was once a warrior as well and that he had always found his warrior training to be useful as a medicine cat, something that surprises Yellowfang. :Hawkheart repeats this advice when Yellowfang goes to the Moonstone with her mentor to become a full medicine cat. :Hawkheart shows Yellowfang a friendly attitude once more when she goes to the Moonstone without Sagewhisker, comparing experiences of when his experience as a warrior has helped him to heal wounds. He states that he enjoys being a medicine cat, and that having his position set him apart from the warriors as only a select few cats can be medicine cats. :He is later seen with his apprentice, Barkpaw. Yellowfang and her apprentice Runningpaw greet them warmly. Crookedstar's Promise :Hawkheart is at a Gathering when Bluepaw is introducing the medicine cats, and explains her scorn to Crookedpaw, since the harsh medicine cat had killed her mother, Moonflower, in a battle between ThunderClan and WindClan. :Later, at another Gathering much later on, Pinestar throws a veiled challenge at the other Clans, stating his Clan's boundaries were secure, Hawkheart calls out that WindClan had stuck to their side of the borders. Bluestar's Prophecy :When Bluepaw helps drag the wounded Leopardpaw away from the battle between ThunderClan and WindClan, Hawkheart sees how small she is, and sarcastically gasps that ThunderClan had brought kits. Bluepaw protests that she wasn't a kit; Hawkheart stalks toward her threateningly, and prepares to attack her, knowing that she was too young to be able to defeat him. Heatherstar, WindClan's leader, stops him, telling him he needs to help the injured cats. Just then, the ThunderClan cats break into the medicine den to destroy his herbs. Hawkheart is forced to leave, and Bluepaw escapes, unharmed. She is unsure of whether Hawkheart was really a medicine cat or not until Swiftbreeze, a ThunderClan warrior, says that he had been the fiercest warrior in WindClan until StarClan called him to become a medicine cat. :Later, Hawkheart is seen attacking Bluepaw's mother, Moonflower, as she appears from his den. He leaps on her and flings her across the blood slicked clearing by the throat, killing her. When Bluepaw says that Moonflower should not have died, Hawkheart claims the apprentice's mother destroyed the medicine supplies, and that was reason enough to kill her. When Bluepaw says that StarClan gave Goosefeather, the ThunderClan medicine cat, a sign that they had to attack, Hawkheart snorts and mockingly asks that they'd risk so much on his word. :At a Gathering a few moons later, he taunts Bluepaw, calling her a kit-warrior. As she gets enflamed, Sunfall, the ThunderClan deputy, tells Bluepaw that StarClan will be the one to judge him for his actions. :During a later Gathering, when Crookedpaw, an apprentice of RiverClan, asks why Bluepaw says Hawkheart's name so hatefully, she tells him that Hawkheart killed her mother. Trivia *Before ''Bluestar's Prophecy was released, Erin Hunter revealed that they were going to write about an evil medicine cat; Hawkheart was possibly the cat they were referring to. *Hawkheart was mistakenly described as a gray flecked tom. *In Erin Hunter Chat 7, it is revealed Hawkheart probably resides in the Place of No Stars. *In the allegiances of Yellowfang's Secret, he is mistakenly described as a stone-gray tom with flecks of darker brown fur. *Hawkheart is mistakenly referred to as a she-cat in the preview of Yellowfang's Secret available in the back of Enter the Clans.Page 1 of the preview in Enter the Clans This error is corrected in the official release of the novel. *Hawkheart is mistakenly described as a gray-brown mottled tom in Tallstar's Revenge. *He is mistakenly described as a mottled gray-and-brown tom in the allegiances of Tallstar's Revenge. Character Pixels Quotes References and Citations Category:Males Category:WindClan Cat Category:Medicine Cats Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Minor Character Category:Warriors Category:Deceased Characters Category:Crookedstar's Promise characters Category:Yellowfang's Secret characters